nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UnfazedEveryman/Telephone numbers in Lovia
UE: I moved the discussion. I will be working on a less takavikhi way to do the numbers. I don't see why this is necessary. The seven digit system is locial because the average person can remember seven things in their short term memory. Also, it makes sense to stay with the U.S. system as we are newar Hawaii and California. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :You're more than welcome to follow this proposed Knoodelhed/Telephone numbering matrix - all NANPA-compliant seven digit formats. knoodelhed (talk) 06:29, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I think knoodelhed's idea is great, but I don't see a reason for the "tiny parts of Oceana/Sylvania". Most of the Oceana-Sylvania border is pretty rough. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I must admit though, I don't know that much about telephone numbers, but in the Netherlands they are pretty straight forward. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:57, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Isn't six easier than seven? Yes I know the two digit code, but where I come from, it's like that, or at least used to be. (unsigned - IP) : Please add your name! Wabba The I (talk) 18:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :What is the emergency number? like 911 in America. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 21:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I prefer 112. It's easier :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::That is Europe. Wabba The I (talk) 10:15, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::We can choose for it too though. We are not the United States :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yes but we are not the EU! :) Wabba The I (talk) 11:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::As I'm European I prefer 112. Though we could also use 111, which is even easier :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Exactly. 111 is best. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Not sure whether broekzakalarmbellen will become more common then. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Are you really a EU preferer, 4kant,6. Wabba The I (talk) 16:24, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::@OWTB: Maybe you're right. But it's still better than 7435761539857647 :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::True :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC) (Reset) I'm with time. 111 is best. It's the easiest to remember, and it's fast to dial.--Quarantine Zone (talk) 18:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : Okay! Wabba The I (talk) 18:14, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::So nobody shares my concern that the chance people call per accident gets higher? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Are we going to adopt this system or not? I'd prefer seven numbers but we should quickly go with a numberign system. HORTON11: • 13:57, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pro :) --OuWTB 15:16, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Though the area codes do seem kinda random, well at least when compared to Brunanter numbers. HORTON11: • 16:35, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's true. --OuWTB 17:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) So what to do with this? --Semyon 19:10, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :We desperately need this fixed. So, no delete, but yes discuss. --OuWTB 19:14, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::So. --Semyon 20:16, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::How many digits we use? :o --OuWTB 10:32, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :::In most cases, 10 digits are used, though now some telephone companies have started to introduce 11-digit numbers. 77topaz (talk) 10:58, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think 10 is enough for Lovia. Let's say we take several numbers: TT-SS-xxxxxx (type - state - individual), so f.e. TT can be 01 for private numbers, 02 for national services, 03 for companies, 04 for mobile phones, 05 for fax etc.; SS can be used to state and town designation, so Sylvania 1x, Oceana 2x etc; Hurb 21+, East Hills 25+ etc. and then six numbers for individual devices :o --OuWTB 11:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC) We will use 7 digits I agree. The slightly matured author declares this page to be rewritten. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC)